


5:29 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled through his tears after he viewed his happy daughter flying above a farm.
Kudos: 1





	5:29 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled through his tears after he viewed his happy daughter flying above a farm and refused to remember her recent demise.

THE END


End file.
